Et votre type de femme ?
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: OS YAOI La guerre est finie et le Survivant a vaincu. Il est aujourd'hui un mannequin très prisé et surtout excessivement adulé. Les interviews s'enchainent et les questions fusent jusqu'à la fameuse : Et quel est votre type de femme?


Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Couple : HP/SS et oui je change -

Rating : Ben heuuu pg-13 on va dire, ben vi pas de lemon pour une fois -

Style : Je reste dans la comédie

Disclaimer : Toujours rien a moi malheureusement

**YAOI relations entre hommes, si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin**

C'est pour vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre de « Quand Harry change de maison » qui est déjà écrit sur papier mais en ce moment étant complètement malade, je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de la réécrire. Alors j'ai changé de couple pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui adore ce couple. J'ai essayé en plus de faire dans le drama mais ça ne me réussit vraiment pas donc je me suis limitée à changer de couple mdr

Maintenant : ENJOY !!

**Et votre type de femme ??**

Six mois que la face de serpent pourrissait et servait d'engrais aux mauvaises herbes de la plaine désormais surnommée 'plaine des morts'. Six mois que Voldemort avait rendu l'âme, gentiment aidé en cela par le héros national Harry Potter. Depuis, le Survivant avait cédé sa place au Sauveur.

Le jeune homme, du haut de ses 17 ans, était le héros du monde sorcier et l'idole des jeunes (et des moins jeunes). Mais il ne se prenait pas la tête plus que de raison. Tout en continuant ses études, il était maintenant un mannequin reconnu et admiré de tous. Son charisme, sa beauté mystérieuse et son aura de luxure faisaient de lui le mannequin le plus prisé du moment.

Il faisait la couverture de tous les magazines. Il remplissait les rêves de tous les Anglais et même de tous les autres.

Tout le monde voulait tout voir, tout savoir. De nombreuses chambres étaient tapissées de posters d'Harry Potter : Harry Potter en cuir, en ange, en mafieux, en démon, en militaire moldu, en médecin, en tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Il était devenu la perfection à l'état pur, le fantasme de chacun.

Les interviews s'enchaînaient dès qu'il avait des heures de libre à consacrer aux journalistes. Les questions fusaient toutes plus intimes que communes :

**Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?**

Le vert

**Quel métier voulez-vous effectuer plus tard ?**

Mannequin me convient très bien pour le moment

**Quel est votre déodorant ?**

Axe for men

**Quel est votre parfum ?**

Seduction de Whiteram

**Préférez-vous les caleçons, les slips ou les boxers ?**

Les boxers bien moulants

**Quelle est votre chanson préférée ?**

Poison d'Alice Cooper

**Quel est votre plat préféré ?**

Les petites crêpes au jambon fromage

**Quelle est votre position préférée ?**

Le 69

**Quelle est votre boisson préférée**

Le jus de pomme

**Quelle est la partie du corps que vous préférez chez vos partenaires ?**

Les fesses

**Quel est votre type de femme ?**

Aucun

**Pardon ?**

Aucun

**Vous n'avez donc pas de 'critères' en matière de femme ?**

C'est bien cela

**Qu'est-ce qui vous attire donc chez une femme ?**

Rien

**Pardon ?**

J'ai dit : « Rien »

**Rien ne vous attire chez les femmes ?**

Vous avez compris

**Mais alors ?**

Alors quoi ?

**Qu'aimez-vous donc chez elles ?**

En matière de maîtresse, rien. En matière d'amie, beaucoup de choses

**En matière de maîtresse, rien ?**

Vous êtes bouché ou vous le faites exprès ?

**Je… je ne comprends pas bien**

Je suis gay

**Pardon ?**

Je suis gay, pd, tafiole, tante, tantouse, HOMO

**Ha heu…. Oui… heu c'est… heu super.**

Seriez-vous homophobe ?

**NON, pas du tout. C'est juste un peu… inattendu**

Sans blague

**Bon heu, nous en étions donc à 'Quel est votre type d'homme ?'**

Grand, plus vieux que moi, ayant de l'expérience, possédant une force de caractère et un sens de la répartie, ayant un humour acéré et sachant ce qu'il veut.

**Et en matière de physique ?**

J'aime bien les cheveux et les yeux noirs, les longs doigts fins, une musculature parfaite mais sans excès, les longs cheveux et les fesses fermes et douces.

**Un exemple bien particulier ?**

Il n'y a malheureusement que peu de personnes en ce monde qui répondent à ces critères

**L'un de vos fantasmes alors ?**

Me faire prendre encore et encore par celui que j'aime dans une salle de cours

**Êtes-vous amoureux ?**

J'avoue que je ne sais pas si j'ai franchi le cap entre désir et amour

**Votre compagnon ne risque-t-il pas de prendre mal cette réponse ?**

Pour cela, il faudrait encore que je sorte avec quelqu'un en ce moment

**Vous seriez donc en train de nous dire que vous aimez (peut-être) un homme qui ne le sait pas ? Qui donc pourrait ne pas vous aimer ?**

Beaucoup de monde ! Mais eux ne m'intéressent pas, il n'y a que lui mais je n'oserai jamais lui dire. Essuyer un 'non' fait partie de la vie mais me faire humilier –car il en est tout à fait capable- non merci !

**Seriez-vous amoureux d'un homme aussi…**

Méchant ?

**J'hésitais à le dire mais oui**

C'est sûr que celui qui le qualifiera de gentil devra être envoyé à Ste Mangouste par le premier train !

**Terminons par une note plus joyeuse. Une dernière chose à dire à vos fans ?**

Je vous adore !

« »

Severus Snape, le sévère professeur de potion, reposa calmement son journal. Il pestait, pour ne pas changer, contre ce gamin arrogant qui ne cessait de faire parler de lui. Comment se mettre plus au devant de la scène, hein ? Ce sale mioche ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la une de tous les quotidiens comme s'il en avait un besoin vital. Encore ce maudit complexe de supériorité sûrement.

Quel meilleur moyen pour s'attirer la pitié des gens autour de soi que d'aller crier au monde entier que l'on est un mal aimé, hein ? Le pauvre petit s'attirerait ainsi encore plus d'amour, de soutient et de ridicules sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Pathétique !

Et puis, était-ce une blague ? Potter, gay ? Ne pouvait-il donc rien faire comme les autres ? Non, ça sûrement pas !

Et sérieusement, quels critères stupides pour l'homme parfait ! A être aussi exigent, il ne trouverait jamais personne. Pas que cela dérangeait particulièrement le professeur mais le gamin allait encore s'attirer toute la sympathie de la populasse qui le plaindrait de ne pas être heureux. Il le haïssait pour ça… et pour d'autres « petites » choses.

Non franchement, lui gay ? Impossible ! Harry Potter ne ferait jamais de mal à toutes ces groupies qui le vénèrent en les tuant d'un arrêt cardiaque ! Faut réfléchir dans la vie ! Le héros au grand cœur est bien trop gentil et consciencieux que pour oser des trucs pareils.

« Cet article est ridicule » se dit-il avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« »

La Salle était en effervescence. En effet, les élèves avaient pu eux aussi lire l'article en question et la rumeur s'était répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre. Chacun se demandait de qui était amoureux Harry Potter et surtout 'pouvait-il réellement être gay ?'

Certaines filles pleuraient, d'autres avaient les yeux dans le vague imaginant les scènes chaudes entre Harry et un bel inconnu. La plupart des garçons avaient le sourire –qui donc ne serait pas heureux en sachant qu'il a une 'petite' chance avec Harry Potter ?- tandis que les autres se moquaient de leurs amis (Haha t'as aucune chance mon vieux, t'es trop laid/grand/blond/gentil/méchant/musclé… barrez la mention inutile).

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, Severus grogna en entendant le nom de Potter sur toutes les lèvres. Ce gosse l'énervait sans même être là ! Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne s'améliora pas quand le Sauveur entre à son tour dans la salle.

Les conversations se tarirent pour reprendre de plus belle. Plus personne ne s'entendait penser. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire.

**Il est beau aujourd'hui ! Plus que d'habitude ?**

**C'est vraiment pas de bol, pourquoi les beaux gars sont toujours gays ?**

**Je vais me le faire !**

**Quel joli petit cul**

**Ton mon vieux tu vas passer à la casserole**

**T'es trop beau !**

**Je t'aime !**

**Je vais me faire opérer**

…

« »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il se fit sauter dessus par ses amis qui voulaient en savoir plus :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

« T'es vraiment gay ? »

« Et c'est de qui que t'as amoureux ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous le dire ? »

« Accouche mon vieux ! »

« Je… »

« Tu préfères les vieux ? »

« Je… »

« C'est qui ? »

« Mais parles ! »

« J'aim… »

« Les hommes, oui on sait ! »

« J'aimerais…. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux en placer une ? »

« On n'attends que ça ! »

« Oui, je suis gay. Oui j'aime quelqu'un, enfin je crois. Oui, il est plus vieux que moi. Et non, vous ne saurez pas qui c'est. Je peux manger ? » Termina-t-il avec un grand sourire

« Ha heu oui c'est vrai, pardon »

« Pas grave »

« Bon tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit »

« Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas envie que vous me posiez autant de questions et parce que je ne veux pas que vous sachiez de qui il s'agit »

« Mais nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas ? »

« Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas et que vous ne vous en remettriez pas »

« On le connaît donc ? » demanda Hermione l'air de rien

« N'espère même pas 'Mione »

« Rhaaaa t'es pas marrant »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »

« Allez dis-nous son nom »

« Jamais ! »

« Si tu ne parles pas, tu risques de le regretter »

Harry lança un regard de travers à Hermione. Faut toujours se méfier d'elle. Quand elle commence comme ça, on ne sait jamais comment ça va se finir.

« Que veux-tu dire Hermione » Demanda-t-il prudemment

« Que tu risques de ne jamais avoir de descendance ou plutôt de ne jamais pouvoir profiter de ton amoureux secret s'il reste secret encore longtemps ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas » la défia-t-il

Mais ça, c'était une grosse erreur. Ne jamais dire à Hermione Granger qu'elle n'oserait pas mettre sa menace à exécution. JAMAIS. Mais là, il avait oublié. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Hermione se leva, se rapprocha de lui et commença à l'étrangler. Et bien sûr, le traître ne lui vint pas à l'aide, que du contraire. En effet, Ron commença à le chatouiller sans lui laisser de répit. Il aidait sa petite amie et forçait son meilleur ami à lui révéler tout de sa vie. Quel mec parfait il faisait !

« »

Ainsi torturé par cette bande de lâches qui ne lâcheraient donc jamais, Harry, écroulé de rire, finit par cracher le morceau.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout vous dire mais arrêtez !!! »

Mais les deux amis n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient très bien que s'ils s'arrêtaient là, le brun réussirait à dévier les conversations ou s'enfuirait tout simplement. Aussi ils lui dirent :

« On arrête… une fois que tu auras parlé ! »

« Nooon, hahahaha vous en supplie ! hahaha »

« Parle ! »

« Snape »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est Snape »

« Snape, comme dans Severus Snape ? »

« T'en connais beaucoup d'autres ? »

« Snape, comme dans Snape le prof de potions ? »

« Oui »

« HO MERLIN, T'ES AMOUREUX DE SNAPE ? » s'écria Ron qui venait enfin de capter.

Là, bien sûr, la rumeur était lancée. Harry Potter amoureux de Severus Snape.

« Merci pour la discrétion Ron. Toute l'école le sait maintenant. Lui aussi bien entendu. Et dans deux heures toute l'Angleterre aussi. Bravo, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? »

« Désolé Harry »

Harry se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son professeur préféré. Mais celui-ci avait un peu déconnecté après le 'HO MERLIN, T'ES AMOUREUX DE SNAPE ?'.

« »

_POV de Severus_

« HO MERLIN, T'ES AMOUREUX DE SNAPE ? »

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle celui-là ?

C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?

Potter ? Cette larve ? Amoureux de moi ? Comment ce gnome pourrait-il l'être ?

Puis, il est trop jeune que pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Je presserais son nez que du lait en sortirait encore.

Il n'empêche que c'est… étonnant… impossible… ridicule !

De toute façon il ne m'intéresse pas

Même si je suis gay

Même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'amant

Même s'il est bien foutu

Même s'il est puissant, intelligent, riche, charismatique, attractif, bandant…

Ce mioche ne m'intéresse pas ! Il est né au moins 20 ans trop tard et puis c'est Potter, le fils de Potter et le filleul de Black. Que des imbéciles ! Je ne pourrais jamais être avec un imbécile, ni un fils d'imbécile, ni un filleul d'imbécile, alors le tout combiné, c'est indéniablement _impossible_.

« »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son professeur, Harry comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Severus. Cela lui faisait mal mais bon il n'était même pas sûr d'être vraiment amoureux. Il l'oublierait vite. De toute façon, à son âge, ce ne sont que des amourettes de jeunesse. Il se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et l'oublierait.

« »

Trois semaines que Ron avait lâché le morceau. Trois semaines que Harry essayait d'oublier son amour pour Snape. Trois semaines qu'il sortait avec des gars de l'école. Mais ça ne durait jamais, avec aucun d'eux. Il manquait toujours quelque chose à ces relations. Il refusait de penser que le manque était un manque d'amour. Il ne voulait pas accepter d'être amoureux d'un homme qui ne l'était pas. D'un homme qui l'ignorait depuis trois semaines.

Aujourd'hui, il sortait avec Andy McEllian. Un Serpentard de 7ème comme lui. Il était beau, très beau. De cheveux bruns avec quelques longues mèches, des yeux gris superbes, une carrure parfaite. Il ne lui parlait pas d'amour et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux. Pas d'amour avec un grand 'A' le petit suffisait complètement.

Contre un mur du 3ème étage, ils s'embrassaient lentement puis passionnément. Les mains caressaient le corps de l'autre. C'était bien parti pour un moment bien agréable mais quelqu'un vint les déranger dans une position un peu gênante.

« »

Severus arpentait les couloirs de l'école essayant de dénicher tous les petits rigolos qui se croyaient au-dessus du règlement. Il n'était pourtant pas fait pour les chiens le règlement. Mais non, ces gosses se croyaient mieux que les autres. Et Potter était la tête de liste de ces gamins. Toujours à ce sentir supérieur aux autres celui-là !

Pourquoi en revenait-il toujours à Potter quelque soit le sujet de ses pensées ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce gosse !

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba _enfin_ sur deux élèves. Mais ceux-ci faisaient plus que parler, rire ou quoi que ce soit. Ils s'embrassaient.

Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, gémissaient, se déshabillaient. L'un des deux n'avait déjà plus le pantalon que sur ses chevilles.

Hypnotisé, il les regardait outrager les bonnes mœurs. Il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Mais quand les deux jeunes bougèrent un peu et qu'un rayon de lune les couvrit, il reconnut Harry. Celui qui lui avait pratiquement fait une déclaration d'amour trois semaines auparavant allait se faire baiser (parce que c'était bien ça !) sous ses yeux.

Pourquoi cette révélation lui faisait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi Potter avait-il avoué l'aimer si c'était pour écarter les cuisses pour un autre juste après ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Cela le mettait dans une rage sans borne. Il le haïssait pour ça. Il le haïssait d'accepter de se faire prendre par n'importe qui.

Il s'approcha donc d'eux avec colère. Il les sépara et leur hurla dessus :

« Non mais vous vous croyez dans un hôtel de passe ? McEllian, vous serez collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard. Quant à vous Potter suivez-moi ! »

« Mais… » Tenta Andy tout en se rhabillant

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Chaque mot supplémentaire, McEllian, coûtera à votre maison 50 points en moins !! »

Le pauvre préféra se taire et laisser Harry se faire emmener par leur directeur.

Le brun avait juste eu le temps de remettre son pantalon et de courir après son sinistre professeur de potion avant de ne le perdre de vue.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant tout le trajet. Snape avançait tellement vite qu'Harry était presque obligé de courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

Sept minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un tableau représentant un loup hurlant à la pleine lune. Severus prononça le mot de passe et entra sans jeter un seul regard à son élève.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ou lui faire. Ils se retrouvaient là chez lui et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

« »

Harry était rouge de honte. Il se retrouvait là où il désirait être depuis des mois et il ne pouvait même pas s'en réjouir. Il venait de se faire prendre dans les bras d'un autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait trompé mais ce n'en était pas très très loin l'air de rien. Il avait vraiment honte, mais de l'avoir fait, de s'être fait ainsi surprendre plutôt.

Toute sa crédibilité s'était envolée.

Il attendait des cris, des sermons, des menaces, des punitions mais rien ne venait. Severus était là dos à lui, raide comme une statue de glace et pas un son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Mais à y regarder de plus près, son corps tremblait légèrement, comme s'il se contenait.

« Vous moquez-vous de moi Potter ? » demanda-t-il doucement sans se retourner

« Pardon ? »

« Vous moquez-vous de moi Potter ? » répéta-t-il

« Je ne comprends pas professeur »

« Il y a trois semaines, vous avouez que vous êtes gay et vous décrivez même l'homme parfait selon vous, je remplis tous les critères. Le lendemain, votre ami Ronald Weasley hurle dans toute la salle que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Et vous ne démentez pas. Après cela, vous enchaînez les conquêtes d'un soir et je vous surprends même cette nuit en train de vous envoyer en l'air avec un autre élève. Que dois-je croire Potter ? » dit-il, toujours sans se retourner

« Je vous aime »

« Et vous couchez avec d'autres ? Je ne vous crois pas »

« Ho si je vous aime professeur. Et ce, depuis des mois. Je vous aime plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Seulement il y a trois semaines, Ron a lâché le morceau de manière un peu stupide il faut l'avouer. Mais vous n'avez eu aucune réaction, comme si je vous indifférais. Ça m'a fait mal. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis aperçu que c'était de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour vous et non un simple désir qui me poursuivait depuis longtemps. Mais ne voyant aucune réaction de votre part, j'ai cru que je n'avais vraiment aucune chance d'être un jour aimé de vous. Alors j'ai cherché un substitut d'amour. Même si ce n'était que de l'amour charnel… » termina Harry la tête baissée

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu me parler ? »

« Vous croyez que c'est facile d'avouer à un homme qui vous déteste depuis des années que vous l'aimez ? »

« … »

« Ha ! Vous voyez ? »

« Vous avez été voir ailleurs ! »

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble à ce que je sache, même si j'aimerais bien »

« Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance après que vous aillez été voir ailleurs ? »

« Si vous m'aimez, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller voir ailleurs »

« Comment savoir si vous dites vrai ? »

« Je suis un idiot de Gryffondor, auriez-vous oublié ? Nous ne rusons pas, nous. Nous sommes loyaux, fidèles, têtus, obstinés… »

« … »

« M'aimez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Cela vous a-t-il fait du mal de me voir avec Andy ? »

« … Peut-être »

Harry sourit face à la réponse de son professeur adoré. Comment dire 'oui' sans dire 'oui' ?

« Accepteriez-vous que je vous embrasse ? »

« …Oui »

Hé ben voilà ! Quand on veut, on peut !

Harry s'approcha, contourna Severus et se posta devant lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noires de son amour et sourit. Il lui prit le visage et s'approcha lentement. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retira.

Severus avait fermé les paupières, savourant le moment. Harry s'approcha à nouveau et le réembrassa. Les yeux fermés, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Celui-ci les ouvrit et accueillit la langue de son lion, puis joua tendrement avec elle.

D'un doux baiser, ils passèrent à un baiser acharné et surtout passionné. Le brun avait passé ses bras autour de l'adulte alors que celui-ci passait les siens autour de sa taille.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Severus »

Cette phrase fit naître un sourire de bonheur chez Severus. Il serra son élève un peu plus fort contre lui et respira son parfum : pin et citron. Flagrance des bois.

Serré contre lui, il lui murmura tout bas :

« Je vous aime peut-être aussi Harry Potter »

_Fin 25.12.06_

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS si oui beeeeen j'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me guériront avec un peu de chance de cette maudite pharingite qui me suit depuis deux semaines…

J'allais oublier : JE VOUS ADORE !


End file.
